Un momento de recuerdo
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: La tenue luz que se filtraba a través de la gran ventana de la habitación, iluminaba el lugar de manera siniestra y melancólica. -¿Puedes ver mis años de vida?- pregunto mientras retiraba el mechón de cabello de su rostro.-No-respondió una silueta siniestra -¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntan.-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto una niña parada en el umbral de la puerta.
La tenue luz que se filtraba a través de la gran ventana de la habitación, iluminaba el lugar de manera siniestra y melancólica. El escurrimiento de las gotas que se deslizaban de manera elegante por el gran ventanal del lugar era lo único que unos ojos rojos brillante observaban con poco interés mientras la lluvia del exterior cesaba de manera lenta dando un ambiente más frio a la habitación.

Ese día era especialmente melancólico para la única alma en el lugar, ese día no había salido de ahí, no quiso hacer nada en todo el día, ni siquiera le había echado un vistazo al frasco de mermelada que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba enfrente; lo único que hacía era observar, observar a través de la ventana y pensar.

Casi atardecía y seguía sin moverse de su lugar, mirando a la nada. La habitación se había tornado fría y de su nariz salía una pequeña cantidad de vapor a cada exhalación, su piel comenzó a erizarse por el cambio de temperatura, a la vez que tomaba un tono aun mas parido de lo normal.

-Vas a resfriarte- una voz seca e inexpresable le hablo de entre la oscuridad de las habitación

-No me importa- contesto de manera rápida y sin interés, aun sin moverse de su lugar, sin siquiera observar al ser que le hablaba por saber a la perfección de quien se trataba.

Un mechón de su cabello negro se deslizo al centro de su rostro infantil: redondo y delicado, pero a la vez inexpresivo y serio.

-Dime, Beday- Hablo con un tono dulce, propio de las niñas de su edad cuando están a punto de pedir algo, pero sin dejar de lado su seriedad y dando un tono siniestro a la vez.

El mencionado salió de la oscuridad mostrando así su escalofriante silueta. Se acerco a la joven que seguía observado su apenas perceptible refregó en el vidrio en el que resaltaba el color de sus inusuales ojos.

-¿Puedes ver mis años de vida?- pregunto mientras retiraba el mechón de cabello de su rostro e inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia atrás de forma pensante.

-No-

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntan

-Porque al poseer ojos de shinigami de nacimiento es como si tuviera a otro shinigami frente a mí, lo que solo me permite ver tu nombre- respondió con simpleza como si fuera algo lógico.

\- Y si muero ¿Me convertiré en un shinigami aun sin haber usado la libreta que me diste?-

\- No lo sé. Supongo que dependerá de tus acciones mientras estés viva- la observo suspirar de manera pesada y cansada – Y tú, ¿Qué es lo que supones?-

-Yo, no lo sé- bajo la mirada, ocultando su rostro con su cabello, - Pero no me importa realmente-

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, mientras la poca luz que había en el lugar iba desapareciendo en su totalidad dando entrada a la total oscuridad de la noche y así pasaron unos minutos más, hasta que el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y el rayo de luz del pasillo entraba de manera directa revelando así su silueta que estaba en forma fetal sobre el sofá en el que se encontraba sentada.

- _Bely*_ \- Esa voz aguda le hizo voltear y ver la silueta de una niña de unos siete años de edad parada sobre umbral de la puesta.

- _Ella*_. Pasa y cierra la puerta- Ordeno sin levantar la mirada.

La susodicha paso y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para tomar asiento frente a la joven de ojos rojos y extenderle una manta de color negro que traía consigo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto la más joven con tono serio y preocupado, mientras veía como la mayor se colocaba la manta sobre sus hombro

-Buen. Más tranquila. Pero no pienso bajar a cenar.- respondió con simpleza

-Sabes muy bien que Roger está preocupado-

-Llevo viviendo en este orfanato por más de cinco años, ya no debería preocuparse el viejo- respondió con molestia

-Le preocupa que pases mucho tiempo sola y a mí también me preocupas- ahora su tono de voz sonaba triste y su mirada estaba baja.

-Sabes que no estoy sola. Beday está aquí conmigo-

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes. Además solo yo se que tienes un shinigami siguiéndote por todos lados. Me estas escuchando… hazme caso Beverly – _Ella_ guardo silencio cuando vio como en la mayor comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

-Tú siempre tan expresiva, como tu madre al parecer- La más joven cambio su expresión a una de inconformidad e incomodidad por el alago de la mayor - _Ella_ , ¿La extrañas?-

-No me cambies el tema, Bely- respondió confundida y algo molesta por la pregunta formulada

-Solo responde mi pregunta. Por favor-

-No- esta vez cambio su sembrema a uno mucho más serio, con voz fría y con gran seguridad en su respuesta, cosa poco común en una niña como ella que en general era alegre e imperativa.

\- ¿La odias?- volvió a preguntar, mirando su rostro y estudiando cada una de sus expresiones faciales que la pudieran delatar en caso de estar mintiendo.

-No- Nuevamente fue su respuesta sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Por qué?- insistió

-Porque si no me hubiera abandonado aquí en Wammy con mi padre, toda mi vida hubiera sido un completo desperdicio de mi inteligencia al lado de ella. No me hubiera desarrollado adecuadamente y si no fuera por eso, nunca nos habríamos conocido, Bely- miro directamente a los extraños ojos frente a ella que la estudiaban y que ella estudiaba también, dándose una idea de a qué venía este extraño interrogatorio al que había sido sometida sin previo aviso.

\- Y tú, ¿Extrañas a tu padre?- esta vez la menor tomo la palabra para interrogar a la mayor.

-Supuse que preguntarías eso- embozo una sonrisa un tanto burlona pero a la vez compresiva – Y no. No lo extraño-

-¿Por qué?-

-No puedo extrañar u odiar a alguien a quien ni siquiera puedo recordad con exactitud-

-¿Qué hay de tu vida antes de Wammy?-

Bely guardo silencio por un momento mientras cambiaba su posición fetal a una mas erguida, a la vez que se estiraba para tomar en sus manos el frasco de mermelada de la mesita y pensaba con cuidado las palabras que utilizaría para su respuesta.

-Antes de Wammy…Si, Odio esos años de tortura…-Lentamente abrió el frasco e introdujo un par de dedos a la espesa masa dulce de fresa y finalmente chuparse ambos dedos deleitándose de la textura suave en su lengua – Tomando en cuenta que me causo ciertos problemas psicológicos a baja escala, que por suerte no me causan problemas en mi nivel de deducción y aprendizaje-

-…- La más joven de las dos guardo silencio después oír con atención la respuesta, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana y observar el jardín por un par de segundos. –Bely, cuéntame de nuevo como fue el operativo-

-¿De nuevo? Vale- Bely se acomodo en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas mientras le extendía el frasco de mermelada abierto a Bebay que en todo momento había permanecido en la habitación y oía la conversación de ambas niñas.

-Era un 24 de diciembre…- comenzó a narrar como si de un cuento para niños se tratara -…había nevado todo el día y en el edificio hacia bastante frio, yo solo permanecía sentada a la mitad de la escalera de metal que conectaba el segundo y tercer piso, contestando un cuaderno de ejercicios matemáticos, esperando.

Ese día había estado más cayada y tranquila de lo normal, solamente observando a las personas que subían y bajaban. Muchos de ellos me volteaban a ver con curiosidad al darse cuenta que decía números desde lo bajo, pero le restaban importancia al ver el cuaderno en mis manos.

Era casi de noche cuando todos se habían reunido en el segundo pido para cenar como se hacía todos los días, en el tiempo que llevaba ahí sabía que no se celebraban las fiesta de invierno.

Me habían invitado a que me acercara, pero me negué. Mi madre intento convencerme, su rostro era para sentir lástima, un ojo morado, un labio partido y el pelo maltratado; solo le respondí de igual manera un no con firmeza.

Seguí contando, contando y contando. Los números iban disminuyendo cada vez más casi llegando al final de la cuenta de agresiva. Fue entonces que sucedió. Varios oficiales armados comenzaron a interceptar en el lugar, observe desde mi lugar como las balas le arrebataban la vida a varias personas, vi como uno a uno caían y sus números llegaban a cero. Mire por solo un par de segundos y seguí con la solución de una ecuación, sin moverme de mi lugar, como si no estuviera pasando nada a mí alrededor.

Fue entonces que un oficial se percato de mi presencia. Se acerco a mí con preocupación impregnada en su rostro. Primero me sacudió por los hombros para llamar mi atención y después preguntaba si estaba bien, después de mirar su rostro, desvíe la mirada hacia el combate de fuego armado y le conteste con simpleza que "si" mientras mi madre recibía un balazo en la cabeza muriendo a instante.

A partir de ese día pase de un lugar a otro durante varias semanas. Durante un interrogatorio el policía al mando de mi caso se dio cuenta de mi gran habilidad en las matemáticas y conocimientos y fue cuando pidió una audiencia para mí con un miembro a mando del Orfanato Wammy House. Y así llegando a este lugar. Fin-

Durante toda la narración la más joven permaneció en total silencio.

-Te admiro demasiado- hablo finalmente la niña de ojos color miel –Mientras tu vivías eso yo estaba aquí disfrutando de esa fecha con mi padres, mis abuelitos Watari y Roger, y los demás niños del orfanato- sus ojos parecían estar comenzando a cristalizarse

-Ella, no te pongas triste- trato de calmar a la menor- Gracias por ser mi amiga. Oye creo que Kira ahora es un Shinigami- Soltó de la nada la mayor, recargando su barbilla sobre su brazo derecho y así cambiando la atmosfera.

-Tan rápido lo dedujiste- Hablo asombrada _Ella_ mirando con admiración a su compañera –Es impresionante, la información de Beday te funciono.-

-Sí y bastante… ashu…-estornudo con fuerza asiendo que la menor soltara una carcajada divertida.- Aun no me acostumbro a que en estas fechas haya tanto frio siendo casi finales de enero-

-Esto es Inglaterra y lo sabes-

-Vamos abajo por unas golosinas- ignoro por completo el último comentario. – Y después de ahí iremos a la sala de música-

-¿Sala de música?- pregunto confundida

-te conté sobre el operativo. Ahora te toca devolverme el favor. Tocaras para mí esa canción japonesa de piano que tanto odias- sonrió de manera triunfante al ver el puchero infante de su amiga poniéndose ambas de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-No tengo de otra, es lo gusto-

La mayor la abrazo por los hombros aun caminando por el amplio pasillo.

-No importa si hoy es el día en que Kira mato a mi padre, y no quiera ver a nadie. Tú siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña y siempre tendrás permiso de estar aquí conmigo cuando te necesito-

Así ambas desaparecieron por las escaleras mientras eran observadas por cierto ser escalofríate que permaneció parado en medio del pasillo y que guardo silencio durante toda la conversación.

-Los humanos son raros- Dijo para sí – Pero estas dos mocosas de siete y diez años sí que son interesantes para su edad- rio en sus adentros y tomo rumbo a la dirección en la que se habían ido las niñas, escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de una hermosa melodía del piano y el dulce sonido de la voz de la infante, hija Misa- Misa y el extraño detective L.

 _*_ _yuutsukuyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koe_ _  
_ _tooku tooku konosora no dokoka ni kimi ha irun darou_ _  
_ _natsu no owari ni futari de nukedashita kono kouen de mitsuketa_ _  
_ _ano seiza nandaka oboeteru?_ …

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

*Beday: se me ocurrió este shinigami como el alma de BB después de su muerte y cuidador de su hija inconscientemente porque él no recuerda nada de su vida humana, aun así siente esa conexión de padre e hija. Aun conserva su gusto por la mermelada.

* Beverly o Bely : su nombre lo escogí así porque quería que iniciara con "Be" y que fuera Ingles y así tener una conexión con el nombre de Beyond, tiene 10 años. Puede ser considerada como la primera en la tercera línea de sucesores de L. Siempre está un paso delante de Ella.

* _Ella:_ Es el personaje OC del fic "Sorpresas inesperadas" de xPhantomhive(se las recomiendo mucho). Es hija de L y Misa, tiene 7 años y no se lleva muy bien con su madre. Esta casi al mismo nivel intelectual que Bely y son mejores amigas. Ella tomaría el segundo lugar en la línea de sucesores por estar debajo de su amiga y rival.

*La canción se llama Planetarium-Ai (Planetario) de **Otsuka. Significado:**

 **La luna en la noche muestra su rostro**

 **y las voces de los niños desaparecen**

 **muy lejos, muy lejos… En alguna parte**

 **del cielo, estoy segura de que estas.**

 **Finalizando el verano,**

 **Estamos juntos a escondidas**

 **Juntos en este parque.**

 **¿Recuerdas la constelación**

 **que encontramos?**

Gracias por leer y mil y un gracias a xPhantomhive por permitirme usar a _Ella_ , en mi fic. Porque si no hubiera sido plagio y no me gustaría ser una pliagadora.

Gracias y Adiós

xD

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
